


Things Change, Right?

by SwanQueenEndgame102



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: During Regina's First Dark Curse, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEndgame102/pseuds/SwanQueenEndgame102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma moves back to Storybrooke and is struggling to find a job and keep herself above ground. If she doesn't get a job soon, her parents will stop paying her rent and she will be forced to move back in with them which is most definitely something she does not want to do. Mayor Regina Mills has something in mind for her but will Emma stumble upon things she's not supposed to see?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! Welcome to my first published fic ever. I just want to thank everyone who takes the time out of their day to read this. It is a tad bit all over the place at the moment, but, I promise things will make sense sooner or later. This is a SQ story. I am looking for a beta if anyone is willing to co-write or help edit! (I do not own any of these characters. They belong to OUAT and A&E. Although, if I did own them, things would be much different in the show.) Happy reading everyone!

Chapter One  
It was very early on a spring morning when Emma finally pulled into her parents’ driveway. She had been driving for almost twenty-four hours in her trusty little yellow bug. The drive from Tampa had been a long and grueling one and needless to say, as much as she hated storybrooke, she was happy to be back. She did love her car but driving for long periods of time in such an old vehicle was definitely not one of her favorite activities. A few years ago, Emma decided she had had enough of her life in Storybrooke. She packed her bags and took her entire life on the road with her. Travelling had always been something she wanted to do but she never had the chance to. Her parents refused to leave Storybrooke when she was younger. They always told her that “they had a bad feeling about leaving their home.” Since she was finally able to do things on her own, she decided to leave and trek across parts of America for as long as she could. She spent a year in Georgia, in a small apartment that was barely big enough for one person and then she moved on to Mississippi where she found a gorgeous studio apartment for way too much money. From there, she went to Arkansas where she lived in her car for most of the time and finally she ended up in Florida. By the end of her little freedom escapade, she thought it would be best to move back home thinking things would be different when she got back. Unfortunately, she had thought wrong. In her eyes, nothing had changed, or so she thought. Since Emma hadn’t been home in quite some time she was not up-to-date with the changes in her hometown, for example; she did not know that Regina Mills was now the mayor nor did she think about how grown up all of her friends and family would now be.  
After parking her car out of the view of the street, Emma grabbed the bag with her most important belongings, including her baby blanket, her red leather jacket, her favorite pair of slippers, her cellphone and laptop as well as some changes of clothing, and she strode right up the stairs to her parents’ door. She tentatively knocked on the door and quietly took a step back, awaiting her parent’s reactions when they opened the door to see who had woken them up at such an early hour. Mary Margaret was the first to get up and out of bed. She made sure that David was up just incase something was wrong when she opened the door. Emma had been avoiding contact with anyone and everyone from Storybrooke for the past few weeks so her family would have no idea that it could be her at the door. When Mary Margaret opened the door, she let out a high-pitched squeal and lunged to hug Emma. Emma had been expecting a reaction like that but she was surprised that her mother hadn’t seemed to age one bit. She decided to store that thought in the back of her mind for the time being. As soon as David heard Mary Margaret yell, he jumped out of bed and scurried down the stairs to the door where he was met with the sight of Mary Margaret clinging to Emma and tears rolling down both of their cheeks. Not a word was said until David joined the group hug.  
“Emma, where have you been these past few weeks? We were worried sick” said David.  
“I wanted my return home to be a surprise to everyone and I just needed some time to think and get myself together. I’m sorry I worried you so much.”  
“Please please please don’t ever do that again sweetheart, we are your family and we want to protect you even if you aren’t near.”  
“I’m sorry mom, I just needed time, ya know?”  
Both David and Mary Margaret shook their heads as they separated from the tight embrace they had all just been sharing. “Why don’t you and your father head down and get all of your things. We can put them in your bedroom and I’ll make some coffee for all of us.” Mary Margaret offered.  
“That’s alright mom, I actually wasn’t planning on staying here too long. A few weeks ago I secured a place in the apartment complex down the street. It will be move-in ready this afternoon. That’s why I drove in this morning so I wouldn’t have to take up too much space here and take time away from you and dad.”  
“Are you sure? It would be a pleasure to have our baby girl back in our home! We’ve missed you so much.”  
“Nah, but thanks mom. I’ve got it all handled… but I may need some help with payment for the next few weeks. The only apartment I could get was meant for a couple and the rent is on the higher side. It’s the complexes down on the end of Main Street, the ones that Mr. Gold owns” Emma said with a slight hint of guilt. She never liked to rely on anyone for anything in her life. She was independent and she liked to handle things on her own but this was one thing she could not do by herself. Unfortunately, the constant travelling had taken a toll on her bank account even though she had steady jobs wherever she was. Renting apartments was a lot more expensive then Emma had thought they would be. She hated the fact that she had to ask her parents for help, it just wasn’t in her nature. Suddenly, Mary Margaret interrupted her reverie, “Then why don’t you come in and put your bag down. I’ll start on some coffee and you can catch us up on all of the amazing things you’ve been doing these past few years. I would love to hear about the beautiful sights and amazing things you’ve done. Unless you’re too tired? How long have you been driving for? You took breaks right?”  
“Yes mom, of course I took breaks. I am perfectly fine.” Although Emma was the best at detecting when people were lying to her, she wasn’t the best at lying herself. Her mother could see right through her but Mary Margaret dismissed what Emma said and headed to the kitchen to start making some coffee.  
“You do know that your mother and I can see right through you, right?”  
“Yeah, it was more believable in my head.” Emma smiled and hugged her father. “It’s great to see you two again.” Both Emma and David followed Mary Margaret to the kitchen and sat down at the island, waiting for the coffee to be finished.  
“So tell us all about your little adventure.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
Emma and her parents sat at the kitchen island for a few hours, exchanging stories, drinking coffee and sharing new life lessons that they had experienced while they were away from one another. Mary Margaret told Emma how she had spilled her coffee, then tripped and fallen in front of Regina twice while walking out of Granny’s Diner, both times were equally as embarrassing. She had gotten that evil smirk of Regina’s for weeks after those two incidents. Mary Margaret was positive that she would never live those two instances down. Emma, David, and Mary Margaret swapped unique stories and happenings but they were cut short. Unfortunately, both David and Mary Margaret had to get ready for work at around seven-thirty. David still worked at the animal shelter part-time as well as at the sheriff’s station and Mary Margaret worked full-time at the school. They had to end their conversation and head to their bedroom to prepare for the day. Emma took that as her cue to leave and maybe hit up a few of her old friends to see how they were doing. “I’ll call you guys once I get everything settled at the new apartment. Talk to you later,” Emma yelled as she walked out of the door. Once it was closed she heard a faint “Love you!” from both David and Mary Margaret.   
First on the list of people Emma wanted to visit was, of course, Ruby. Emma and Ruby had been the best of friends for as long as she could remember. Every day after school they spent time at the beach or by the docks doing homework or playing games until they got old enough to work at the diner. Even then they spent almost every waking moment together. Sometimes Belle tagged along as well as August or Jefferson. When the group of them got together, all hell would break loose. They always did the craziest things and they made the best kinds of memories together. That was definitely something Emma sincerely missed.   
Emma opted out of driving her bug around town to avoid gossip. Instead, she walked to the diner. It felt good to stretch her legs considering she was driving in a car for a good twenty-four hours. This way, she also got to smell all of the budding flowers and see the new growth on the trees. On her way to the diner, she noticed something odd. The mayor’s car was parked outside of the library, but since when did Regina ever even set foot in that dusty old place? Another thought to be stored in the back of her mind for later. Emma looked up and realized she was about ten feet away from the Diner door. She could see Ruby cleaning tables through the windows and suddenly a huge smile was set upon her face. Slowly, she approached the door and opened it ever so slightly as to avoid having all of the diners’ eyes on her. She gently closed the door and said “Hey Rubes, long time, no see, huh?” Immediately Ruby turned around and sprinted for Emma. They held each other in a tight embrace until they couldn’t breathe anymore. “Oh my goodness! Where have you been? I can’t believe you’re back I’ve missed you so much! When did you get back? You have to tell me absolutely everything!” Ruby kept on rambling until Emma finally spoke up.   
“Whoa there tiger! Slow down! I missed you too. When are you free? We can sit and eat at my new apartment and talk about everything that’s happened since I left.”   
“You got a new apartment” Ruby said questioningly. “I guess we really do have a lot to talk about! I get off at five, can I come over then?”   
“Of course you can Rubes. Is Granny here? I’d love to see her.”  
“Is that little Emma I hear? Come give Granny a hug.” Granny said as she opened her arms wide to hold Emma in a tight embrace.   
“You haven’t changed a bit Granny.”  
“Neither have you kiddo. Now stop distracting Ruby from her work, it’s almost time for the breakfast rush and I will not be losing any customers this morning!” And with that, Granny walked back off into the kitchen. Both Emma and Ruby snickered as they watched Granny walk away. “I’ll text you my apartment number okay? I’m gonna be at Gold’s Apartments down the street.”  
“You’re living there? Isn’t that crazy expensive?”   
“Yeah, it kind of is, but it’s all I could get for now.”   
“Why not move in with your parents?”  
“Ew, no thanks. I’m old enough to know what they do at night and I would rather not be subjected to that anymore than I already have been in my lifetime.”  
“Gross Em’s TMI.”  
“Sorry,” Emma chuckled, “I’ll see you later on Rubes.” Emma said as she began to walk toward the diner door.   
“Don’t forget to text me.”  
“I won’t!”   
From the diner, Emma planned on heading to see Belle. She figured the first place she should check was the library. Belle had been a bookworm ever since they met, but now that Emma was thinking about it, she couldn’t even remember when they had met. Yet again, another thought to be stored in the back of her mind. On her walk to the library, Emma literally bumped into August. “Holy hell, Emma is that really you?”   
Emma looked up with wide eyes. “August? Man, come give me a hug!” The two held each other for a long time. They had a special relationship even when they were younger. August was the only person Emma really remembered meeting.   
Emma was about five years old when they met. She was running around the school playground when an older student had pushed her down and told her to play in the corner where the rest of the young children were playing. Immediately, August stepped in and punched the other child in the face. Once he was satisfied with his work, he turned around and faced Emma. She only had a few scrapes and cuts, one on her knee and the others on her right hand and the side of her face.   
“Are you okay? I saw that kid push you down. Are you hurt” August asked as he held out his hand to help Emma up off of the ground.   
“I hurt my knee bad” was all Emma could say. All three of them were sent to the nurse to be checked and cleaned up and then they were sent to the principles office. August was praised for helping the five-year-old Emma out on the playground but the other boy was sent straight home to be punished for what he had done. From then on, August became a big brother to Emma. He was always there for her, no matter what happened.   
“Where have you been Em’s? How long has it been since you left, I can’t even remember you’ve been gone so long. You look great!”  
“Thanks August. I don’t even remember how long it’s been. I just kind of up and left from this place but I’m glad to be back. Hey, why don’t you come over tonight? Ruby is coming over for food and probably some drinks, wanna join? We can catch up.”   
“That sounds great Em. Aren’t you living with your parents though?”   
“Nah, I got an apartment right there,” Emma said as she pointed to Gold’s Apartments down the street, “I can text you what time and my apartment number later once I get settled in.”   
“Sure, sure, that sounds great!”  
“Okay, cool. I’m on my way to see Belle so I gotta run but I’ll see you tonight?” Emma began to walk off toward the library, still looking August’s way.  
“Yeah, I’ll uh,,, see you tonight!” August said as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head, turned around and kept walking toward the docks.   
Once Emma was back on task, she noticed that the mayor’s car was gone. She decided to push that thought out of her mind and go seek out her good friend Belle. Emma nudged the library door open and stuck her head inside of the building. The little bell on top of the door made a jingling sound which roused Belle from her imaginary world in the book she was reading. “Emma? Is that you?” Belle said as she set down “Alice in Wonderland” By Lewis Carroll and tentatively walked toward the door. “Well I’ll be. You look amazing Emma.” Belle reached to open the door more as Emma stepped fully into the library and gave Belle a tight squeeze.   
“How are you doing Belle?”  
“I’m well, and I will assume you are the same, you look fantastic.”  
“Thank you! I just got back to Storybrooke this morning and thought I would catch up with everyone today. Do you want to come to my apartment later on tonight? Ruby and August will be there! I still have to find Jefferson and invite him but we are going to have food and drinks and all catch up, just like old times!” Belle looked around the room awkwardly before answering, “sure, I would love to come, but I don’t think you’ll be able to find Jefferson.”   
“What do you mean? I know he used to love Hide-N-Seek but he can’t be that tricky to find-”  
“No, Emma, you don’t understand. He was taken in to the hospital a few months after you left Storybrooke.”   
“Is he okay? Belle tell me what happened!” Emma demanded.  
“Nobody knows. He wanted to run after you because it just wasn’t the same here without you but once he left, he just became… weird. Ruby and I watched him walk past the Storybrooke sign but when he turned around, he just continuously mumbled about fairytales and capturing the Evil Queen. He repeated the phrase ‘the savior will save us,’ until we called someone to come help. He was brought into the psychiatric part of the hospital and he has been there ever since.”  
“That’s awful… are you sure he wasn’t joking? You know how he used to joke around with all of us.”  
“No, not at all, he was completely out of it. Ruby and I were scared to death. I’m sorry to dump such awful news on you the second you get back home but I would love to join you all tonight.”   
“I’m glad you told me now instead of finding out later, thanks… I’ll um…. I’ll text you with the details later okay?”  
“Sounds great Emma, and again, I’m sorry.”  
“It’s no big deal, I’ll see you tonight Belle,” and with that, Emma walked out of the library and on to the sidewalk. Now her mission was to set her apartment up, catch up with her friends, and figure out what was going on in her hometown.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comment and tell me how you feel about the story! I love suggestions and reviews! They keep me going!


End file.
